It's Time
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Ella sólo quería darle a él algo especial en su cumpleaños, algo que le hiciera feliz‒ pero el implacable diluvio de la violenta tormenta afuera de su cueva le evitó eso. Sasuke discrepa; hay una cosa que ella podría darle a él en su cumpleaños, algo que él ha estado esperando por pedir hace tiempo, pero nunca pudo: una familia. [DeepPoeticGirl Trad]


**Disclaimer:** Esta es la traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, cuya trama, ideas y desarrollo pertenece a **DeppPoeticGirl,** quien muy amablemente me ha permitido compartir. Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y en esta historia se presentan sin ningún fin de lucro. Cabe decir, que está prohibido re-suban esta traducción/trabajo de la autora ya mencionada. Yo, Aricat, no tomo el crédito de esta hermosa historia.

* * *

 **It's Time**

 _By_ **DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

"Estás haciendo pucheros de nuevo," Sasuke comentó, deteniéndose en su tarea de atender el fuego.

Sakura no se molestó en negar. "Sí, porque estoy enfadada con este clima," dijo, con voz aguda y molesta mientras señalaba el fuerte aguacero que caía en cascadas fuera de su cueva. "¡Ha estado así durante horas! ¡No es así como planeaba pasar su cumpleaños!"

Él parpadeó, los ojos suavizándose un poco. Era tan de Sakura molestarse por el hecho de que ella no poder hacer un día tan especial como ella quisiera que fuera. De pie junto a la chimenea, él sacudió sus rodillas y se dirigió hacia ella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras ella miraba con los ojos desalentados.

"No importa," dijo, sentándose a su lado. "He dejado de preocuparme por mi cumpleaños hace mucho tiempo- no ha sido especial en más de ocho años. no necesitas preocuparte por mí."

"Por supuesto que me preocupo," respondió suavemente, moviéndose para tocarlo. "Los cumpleaños siempre deben ser especiales, Sasuke-kun. Es celebrar el día que naciste, rodeado de personas que te aman- que están agradecidos por _tu_ _existes_. Ser querido." Sus cejas se fruncieron por un momento, los ojos repentinamente pesados, antes de que ella fuera y enterrara su cara en el hombro de su brazo faltante, suspirando. "El cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun es el día en que llego a atesorarlo más... así que si ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, creo que tengo derecho a estar molesta, ¿verdad?"

Un suave calor le invadió, haciendo que su corazón se hinchara y su garganta se apretara. Cerrando los ojos, pasó su boca por la coronilla de su cabello y se dejó demorar ahí. Siempre le asombraba, cuan profundamente esta chica lo amaba.

"Ni siquiera tengo un regalo para ti," dijo entonces, con la voz apagada, pero claramente filtrada con decepción.

Sus labios se levantaron ligeramente. "Sakura, no me importan los regalos." Hizo una pausa y luego añadió, "Además, ¿dónde podrías conseguir uno? El pueblo más cercano está a casi un día de distancia."

"Lo sé," gruñó ella. "Pero sabes, los regalos no siempre tienen que ser algo concreto, a veces son sólo el sentimiento detrás de él, como un picnic, por ejemplo. O, no sé, ir a aguas termales juntos. A veces, es el sentimiento detrás, lo que cuenta más ".

 _El_ _sentimiento detrás...)_

"¿Eso es lo que querías hacer?" preguntó, sintiendo que sus ojos se suavizaban una vez más.

Ella se encogió de hombros contra él, apartándose para mirarlo de nuevo, su mirada insoportablemente amable. "No lo sé," admitió. "Pero quería darte algo especial. Algo que te haga feliz."

Eso hizo que sus labios se abrieran, con el corazón palpitando y moviéndose extrañamente en su pecho mientras el calor de su bondad se extendía a través de él. Ella siempre fue tan desinteresada, tan absurdamente entregada, cuando se trata de él. Sasuke nunca entendió por qué, pero Dios, si eso no le enamoraba cada vez más.

"No es que yo diga que no lo eres," ella interrumpió rápidamente, abriendo los ojos con ligero pánico. "Sé que lo eres, pero... Sólo quería darte algo que te hiciera muy, _muy feliz_. Si eso hubiera sido hacer tu comida favorita, o ir a pescar contigo, o sorprenderte con una visita de Naruto y Kakashi-sensei... Sólo quería darte algo que tú-"

 _(Increíble._ _Tan_ _increíble. ¿_ _Cómo_ _pudo él haber tenido tanta suerte de tenerla a ella en su vida? ¿_ _Para_ _haberla hecho esperar tanto tiempo?)_

El afecto que se filtraba a través de él con una rápida intensidad, las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca antes de que él se diera cuenta: "¿Qué tal una familia?"

La escuchó sostener su aliento al igual que él se congelaba, sorpresivos ojos negros congelados en los verde aturdidos de ella. Sasuke no podía creer que acababa de decir eso.

 _(Incluso si él había querido decir cada palabra, incluso si esto hubiera sido algo que había querido decir últimamente, porque Dios, no era el_ ** _momento_** _y éste no era **la**_ ** _forma_** _y-_

Sakura expulsó una respiración atónita, luego, sacando a Sasuke de sus desenfrenados pensamientos.

"Una f- familia," dijo ella, con el color rojo en las mejillas y la mano en su pecho, como para calmar un frenetico palpitar de su corazón. "T-Tu quieres decir que quieres u-un-"

Su garganta se tensó. "Sólo si tú quieres," se encontró diciendo, con los ojos mirando a otro lugar y la única mano apretada ansiosamente a su lado. Él nunca obligaría nada sobre ella, especialmente no algo como esto. No importaba cuánto deseara esto.

Unas manos pequeñas acariciaron sus mejillas, acunando su cabeza con cuidado, y Sasuke pasó saliva, dejándola girar su cabeza a hacia ella otra vez; Él encontró sus preocupaciones desaparecer positivamente mientras ella ríe, sin aliento y dulce, empujando su frente a la suya.

"Por supuesto que quiero," susurró, sus ojos se cerraron y sus pulgares acariciaron suavemente su piel. "Sabes que no hay nada que yo quiera más que eso, pero Sasuke-kun, ¿estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para esto?"

Los labios temblando, él dejó sus ojos cerrarse también. Su mano alcanzando la de ella, tomándola. "Lo estoy," él murmuró, después de un largo y pacífico momento. "Lo he estado desde hace un tiempo."

Ella rió de nuevo, igual de hermosa que antes, y Sasuke sintió una calidez correr a través de él, permitiendo que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo para ver su sonrisa llena de alegría. Sus labios se levantaron en una ligera imitación, pero Sakura le besó antes de que la sonrisa pudiera crecer completamente.

"Entonces, Sasuke-kun..." susurró en su boca, una vez que se habían separado. Sonrió, brillante delirantemente alegre. "Te daré una familia."

Ellos hicieron el amor durante horas, recostados sobre una fina manta y calentándose sólo por el fuego pequeño y el calor de sus cuerpos, la piel húmeda, resplandeciente que brillaba en las luces de las llamas naranjas. Silenciosos gemidos y sonidos jadeantes resonaban entre las paredes de la cueva oscura, sometidos sólo por el ruido del áspero diluvio de la lluvia afuera, pero ellos no le prestaban atención, atrapados el uno al otro.

No era su primera unión, ni su décima, pero había una gentileza en su pasión esta vez, una que aún no habían experimentado en todas las veces anteriores; Una que los acercó más de lo que habían estado.

 _(Incluso en su primera vez, no había habido tanta intimidad, y dios, si no alcanzaba_ _ahora_ _ese sentimiento a ambos, apretando al corazón de él con una intensidad casi dolorosa, mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y-)_

Cuando finalmente terminó, él se desplomó sobre ella, su figura, sudorosa y gastada, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de ella y lanzando respiraciones calientes contra su húmeda piel. Todavía conectados de la manera más íntima, él dejó a sus ojos cerrarse, mientras que sintió los dedos de ella enterrarse en su cabello húmedo, tensándose suavemente.

Un largo silencio los envolvió, lleno de cercanía y serenidad.

Entonces, él sintió a Sakura presionar un beso en su cabeza, antes de que ella murmurara con todo el cariño del mundo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

NT: Okay, este ha sido un OS que mi senpai ha escrito de inmediato cuando salió la información del cumpleaños de Sarada. 31 de marzo, y como buenos SS shippers, se dieron a la tarea de calcular fechas y se tiene la teoría, de que Sarada fue concebida en las fechas del cumple de Sasuke. Este es un de mis favoritos.


End file.
